The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the analysis of seismic data, such as to automatically identify features of interest.
Seismic data is collected and used for evaluating underground structures and features that might otherwise not be discernible. Such seismic data may be useful in searching for minerals or materials (such as hydrocarbons, metals, water, and so forth) that are located underground and which may be difficult to localize. In practice, the seismic data is derived based on the propagation of seismic waves through the various strata forming earth. In particular, the propagation of seismic waves may be useful in localizing the various edges and boundaries associated with different strata within the earth and with the surfaces of various formations or structures that may be present underground.
The seismic waves used to generate seismic data may be created using any number of mechanisms, including explosives, air guns, or other mechanisms capable of creating vibrations or seismic waves capable of spreading through the Earth's subsurface. The seismic waves may reflect, to various degrees, at the boundaries or transitions between strata or structures, and these reflected seismic waves are detected and used to form a set of seismic that may be used to examine the subsurface area being investigated.
One challenge that arises in the context of these seismic investigations is in the interpretation and analysis of the large three-dimensional data sets that can be generated in a seismic survey project. In particular, analysis of such data sets may be tedious and time-consuming, potentially requiring months of manual work to analyze. Further, the complexity of the seismic data may limit the usefulness or effectiveness of automated approaches for data analysis.